Flickering Stars
by BlackWindsx
Summary: Flickerkit, Snowkit, and Juniperkit. Born without a father. All Flickerkit wants is to fit in with his littermates, who really don't like him at all. He is willing to do anything to show them that he is strong. So when a strange cat is caught wandering the territory and who claims that he is Flickerkit's and his littersmates father, Flickerkit's world is turned upside down.
1. Prologue

"Why are you doing this to me?" A distant wail sounded in the night but no cat could hear this she-cat's desperate cries. Flicker gazed at his mate as she wailed at him, he felt horrible, but he knew he had to go. He stood up and tried to rest his tail on her back to calm her but she clawed at him and growled. "I'm sorry, but I have to go my love". A wave of anger crashed over the she-cat as she ripped the grass on the ground in frustration. "But you have kits on the way! How could you leave me? How could you leave _them_!" Flicker sighed and turned his back to her gazing upon the lake that shimmered with stars from the night sky. "You know me, I don't like to stay in one spot for too long, I'm a traveler Dawnwhisker, its what I do, when you took me as your mate I warned you of this." Dawnwhisker hissed in furiosity as she spat out " So your just gonna leave me? Your mate _and_ your future kits?" Flicker turned his amber gaze to her and meowed quietly, "I offered for you to go". Dawnwhisker widened her eyes and turned her back to him. "I cannot leave my clan.." Flicker's gaze lowered with sadness and he padded forward brushing his muzzle across her cheek. Taking one last glance at his beloved he turned and bounded away into the bushes leaving not one trace of his existence behind him.

 **So, i'm pretty new here, and this is a story I'm working on now. First one heh. Well anyways, ill have the allegiances up soon along with chapter 1. Toodles :333** **\- Black Winds**


	2. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

 **Leader** : Shimmerstar (Orange tabby she-cat with large amber eyes)

 **Deputy** : Fallowtail (Brown and white tom with threatning icy blue eyes)

Apprentice, Redpaw

 **Medicine Cat** : Gingerbreeze (Redish she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes)

Apprentice, Fernpaw

 **Warriors** : Darkfur (Small black tom with curious yellow eyes and fluffy tail)

Ravenleaf (Gray tiger stripped she-cat with sky blue eyes)

Brindlepelt (Pretty tabby she-cat with amber eyes; beautiful flecked amber eyes)

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Torntail (Big orange tabby tom with a stumpy tail and green eyes)

Rosecloud (reddish brown she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Nightpelt (Black tom with one brown eye and one green eye; very fluffy)

Willowreed ( Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and unusual black tipped tail)

Apprentice, Lightpaw

 **Apprentices** : Redpaw (Small copper colored tom with amber eyes)

Fernpaw (Light blue gray she-cat with shimmering green eyes)

Dewpaw (Spotted tortoishell she-cat with yellow eyes)

Heatherpaw ( Plain brown she-cat with dusky brown eyes)

Lightpaw (Golden tabby tom with amber eyes)

 **Queens** : Dawnwhisker (Silver tabby she-cat with blazing green eyes) Mother to unknown's kits, Flickerkit (Pale black tom with amber eyes) Snowkit, (Silver and white she-cat with warm green eyes) and Juniperkit (Small gray tom with rare blue eyes).

Elders: Thrushflight (Brown and black tom with blind blue eyes)

Dappledrop (Tortoishell she-cat with yellow eyes)

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** : Lionstar (Friendly golden tom with unusual green eyes with brown stripes)

 **Deputy** : Havenclaw (Blue tom with pale yellow eyes and stumpy tail)

 **Medicine Cat** : Mothflight (Gray she-cat with wavery blue eyes)

Apprentice, Applepaw

 **Warriors** : Dawncreek (Pale white she-cat with green eyes)

Stormvine (Black and white tom with furious amber eyes flecked with green)

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Birchnose (Brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes)

Spottedriver (Tortoishell she-cat with light yellow eyes)

Tigertail (Tiger stripped she-cat with blazing green eyes and unsually long tail)

Oakleaf ( Brown tabby tom with dusty green eyes)

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

 **Queens** : Littlebreeze (Small tiny tortoishell she-cat pregnant with Havenclaw's kits)

Chervilflood ( Golden she-cat with amber eyes and stripped tail) Mother to Oakleaf's kits, Antkit (Small brown and white tom with green eyes) and Adderkit ( Big golden tom with blazing green eyes).

 **Apprentices** : Applepaw (White and silver tom with sky blue eyes)

Jaypaw (Silver and white she-cat with blue eyes)

 **Elders** : Mousedusk (Old brown she-cat with blue eyes)

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** : Joystar (Dappled silver she-cat with green eyes)

 **Deputy** : Hollyfur (Black she-cat with green eyes and a silver muzzle)

 **Medicine Cat** : Squirrelshade (Dark brown tom with amber eyes)

 **Warriors** : Thornpelt ( Brown and black tom with amber eyes ; tends to be annoying)

Frostrush (Icy white she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice, Quickpaw

Hawkbelly (Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and soft pale yellow eyes)

Poppytuft (Tortoishell she-cat with orange-ish eyes; keeps to herself)

Apprentice, Mudpaw

Swifttail ( Fast black tom with hungry blue eyes)

 **Apprentices** : Quickpaw (Fast light brown tom with open curious greenish eyes)

Mudpaw (Dark brown tabby tom with dark flecked amber eyes)

 **Queens** : Riversong ( Gray and white she-cat with shaded blue eyes) Mother to Thornpelt's kits, Graykit, (Small gray fluffy tom with yellow eyes) Blazekit, ( Brown goldenish tom with blue eyes) and Skykit (Pure silver she-cat with amber eyes)

 **Elders** : Crookedspot (Golden tabby and white tom with twisted leg ; Retired early due to bad leg injury)

Sunbird (Firey orange she-cat with unsual blue eyes)

Owlnose (Pretty black she-cat with wide yellow eyes)

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Twigstar (Small musty brown tom with amber eyes)

 **Deputy** : Wolfscar (Dark silver she-cat with green eyes and a large scar running down her face)

Apprentice, Featherpaw

 **Medicine Cat** : Emberpuddle (Light gray she-cat with crackling green eyes)

Apprentice, Softpaw

 **Warriors** : Sootface (Dark brown tom with blue eyes)

Finchcall (Loud tortoishell she-cat with flecked green eyes)

Apprentice, Mosspaw

Beetlepelt (Large brown tom with a white underbelly and white tail tip ; pale green eyes)

Snakebite (Grumpy silver tom)

Apprentice, Raggedpaw

 **Queens** : Duskwhisper (Black she-cat with amber eyes) Mother to Beetlepelt's kit, Eaglekit (Black tom with green eyes)

Sandfoot (Cream colored she-cat with green eyes; pregnant with Twigstar's kits)

 **Apprentices** : Featherpaw( Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes)

Softpaw ( Gray tom with amber eyes)

Mosspaw (Silver she-cat with mossy green eyes)

Raggedpaw (Small brown tom with messy fur; green eyes)

 **Elders** : Speckletail ( Tortoishell and gray she-cat with half blind yellow eyes)

Whiteburr (White tom with yellow eyes and questionable messy fur)

Moleflight (Cream colored and brown tom with blue eyes)


	3. Chapter 1: Bigger and Better

The chill of leaf-bare swept over Flickerkit leaving him to shiver and sending him back into the confines of the nursery. He looked over at his sister, Snowkit, batting a ball of moss with his brother, Juniperkit. "Hey can I play with you guys?" He padded up to them hopefully, but his hopes subsided as Snowkit recoiled and hissed. "Ew no way! Can't you find someone else to play with?". Flickerkit flicked his tail calmly and sighed meowing softly. "Theres no other kits in the nursery except for Juniperkit, Snowkit!"

Suddenly he felt a warm presence behind him and he turned bumping into his mother Dawnwhisker and catching her green gaze which flickered with slight worry. "Snowkit can't you be nice to your brother for one day?" Snowkit shook her head and continued playing with Juniperkit who hadn't said a word.

Flickerkit sighed and gloomily padded to the corner of the nursery plopping down with a soft thud. Dawnwhisker followed and bent her head to his licking his backfur with reassurance. "Give her time, she'll come around". But Flickerkit sighed again turning his back to her. After a few more moments Dawnwhisker gave up and padded out of the nursery leaving Flickerkit a few moments to think to himself.

 _I wish I could fit in with my brother and sister, I dont know why they dont like me, is it because im small or weak?_ Flickerkit pondered to himself while looking over at his littermates who were still playing mossball without him, like always. _Well, im not gonna let them get to me! I'll do something on my own, I dont need Snowkit and Juniperkit to have fun!_ With that thought Flickerkit got up and bounded out of the nursery meeting the thick icy chill with a smile.

 _I can go out into the forest for a few moments, I'm not weak and I'm not scared!_ Flickerkit headed towards the Dirt place tunnel. which had an opening to the forest. Nosing his way into the tunnel he easily found the opening and squeezed himself out looking around with awe as trees he had never seen before stretched high, higher than what he could see.

"Wow" He breathed out loud. Flickerkit took a step forward and suddenly a wave of anxiety and worried covered him, but he pushed his emotions to the back of his head as he continued on trotting through the forest. Soon enough though his worries subsided and he started running through the forest. _Im strong, i'm big, and bigger is better right?_ Being that Flickerkit was too absorbed in his own thoughts he hadn't caught the scent of a stranger. Suddenly big black paws stopped him from running any further and with a soft thud he crashed to the ground fear now evident in his mind.

"Now whats a kit like you doing out here in the big scary forest?" Flickerkit curled up into a ball and prayed to StarClan this cat wouldn't kill him.


	4. Chapter 2: Father

Flickerkit whimpered and waited for the outcome of having run into a rouge. This cat didn't have any scent of his Clan. _What If i ran over the border by mistake?_ The thought left chills going through him despite the breeze of leaf-bare. "Is this what Dawnwhisker has been teaching my kit?" The tom snorted and pushed Flickerkit to the side forcing him to sit up. But Flickerkit wasn't aware of anything but his thoughts. _How did he know my mothers name? Why is he calling me his kit?_ As if the tom had read his mind he meowed, "My name is Flicker, your father".

"Father?" The word left Flickerkit's mouth and it didn't roll off his tongue easily being hes never used that word. The tom huffed and nodded now looking up and scenting the air. "Wheres Dawnwhisker?" Flickerkit did not answer, so many questions and suspicions were running through his head right now, he couldn't control anything he thought.

Suddenly as if in reply to Flicker's question he could smell the softness of his mother and a few other cats. _Great a whole patrol of cats_ _ **and**_ _my mother, i'm in big trouble_ now.Moments after Dawnwhisker crashed through a nearby bush her eyes blazing with worry and fear, behind her followed, Fallowtail the Clan deputy and Rosecloud. Dawnwhisker ran to her kit not even noticing the tom as she fiercely licked Flickerkit with worry.

"Where have you _been?_ I've been looking everywhere for you! I was worried Flickerkit!"

"Flickerkit?" Flicker his supposed father interrupted the whole reunion. But before Dawnwhisker could reply or even contemplate what was happening, Fallowtail growled and stepped forward.

"Who are you? And why are you on ThunderClan territory?" Flickerkit looked up at his mother who was staring at Flicker with what? Fear or was that.. Anger.

Flicker bowed his head and casted a worried glance at Dawnwhisker. "My name is Flicker, I am Dawnwhisker's mate, and the father of" He paused looking down at Flickerkit.

Finally for what seemed like forever Flicker meowed "Flickerkit"

Dawnwhisker opened her jaws to say something but Fallowtail cut her off with a growl. "Is this true Dawnwhisker? You took a rouge for your mate?"

Dawnwhisker looked down at the ground with guilt and nodded, leaving Flickerkit breathless and his heart hammering. As if he couldnt contain himself he yowled

"I have a _father_?"


	5. Chapter 3: The Prophecy

**Ever since the day Flickerkit had ran out into the forest to go explore and had somehow stumbled upon his father, he was confined to fetching the elders prey from the fresh kill pile for punishment. The clan leader, Shimmerstar had agreed to letting his father, Flicker stay in the Clan. Its been 1 moon since then, and Flickerkit and his littermates are 5 moons old.**

Flickerkit settled the squirrel down at Dappledrop's paws nudging the prey to her. "Here you go Dappledrop!"Dappledrop purred in amusement at Flickerkit's excitement and nodded thanks. Its been 1 moon since he'd been assigned his punishment and today was the last day of it.

Flickerkit sat outside of the elders den and breathed in the warm scents of the camp. Flicker his father padded up to him and sat down beside him earning a soft proud look from him.

"So todays your last day huh? Fetching the elders prey I mean" Flickerkit nodded and looked down at his paws shivering slightly as leaf-bare was still upon them but he knew it would be over soon. Flicker went silent and dropped his gaze to his kit.

"I have to talk to you Flickerkit, alone" Flickerkit gazed up at his father in confusion but allowed him to guide Flickerkit into the forest just outside the camp. When they had finally reached their destination Flickerkit sat wrapping his tail around his paws looking up at his fathers gaze which glinted in the moonlight.

With a soft sigh Flicker meowed "Theres alot of things that i haven't explained since I.. came back" A wave of slight anger crashed over Flickerkit and he mewed fiercely.

"Why don't you explain that to Dawnwhisker not me!" Flicker flinched and shook his head.

"She wouldn't understand Flickerkit, I've seen how she is with you and Snowkit and Juniperkit, shes.. soft" Flickerkit looked up at Flicker confusion in his gaze.

Flicker looked away and whispered "If I told you, you cannot tell anyone, and you cannot ask for help, this is for you to do not anyone else!" His gaze widened at his fathers stern tone.

"I wont, what is it?" Flickerkit started pacing around the small clearing they were sat at obviously very nervous.

A cold breeze blew past them both making them shiver from the coldness but Flicker continued on. "I was asked from StarClan to go to the mountains, they said there was a crystal of some sort and I had to go to it, when they asked that of me your mother, Dawnwhisker was pregnant with you and your littermates."

"Why did they want you to go there? Werent you a rouge?" Flickerkit meowed confusion in his voice. Flicker nodded.

"Ay I was, but StarClan works in mysterious ways.. Anyways I went to the mountains after leaving your mother, It took me so long to find the Crystals, and Starclan wasn't being of much help with directions" Flicker gave a soft chuckle and continued.

"I found the Crystals after nearly 3 moons of searching, what they made me see was.. scary.. But Flickerkit you have a prophecy that you need to fullfill" Flickerkit looked at his father shocked taking a step forward so he could see Flicker clearer, he could see his father was scared and very nervous.

"Whats the Prophecy father?" Flickerkit's voice was shaky but he wanted to be brave, he didn't know why he wanted to be brave but he did.

Flicker took in a breath and repeated words in a voice that wasn't his own, but a voice that seemed too wise and old.

 _"From the stars of all directions, a cat whos amber gaze burns with power, will protect those who he loves in return for the loss of all he loves, and may the stars flicker from time to time they will never burn out again"_

 **NNNN Hi, ok so, the next update I'm gonna do is some time around tomorrow. Ummamam heres the dates.** **12/17/16 or 12/18/16** **Stick around for the updates :333** **-Black Winds.**


End file.
